Going Under
by xVictoria1990x
Summary: Oneshot songfic about Zira as she falls from the cliff and fights for survival in the river.


Going Under  
  
This is my first fic. It's based on the song "Going Under" by Evanescence. Lyrics are in *'s. R&R plz!  
  
~  
  
*Now I will tell you what I've done for you  
  
Fifty thousand tears I've cried Screaming, deceiving, and bleeding for you And you still won't hear me*  
  
"I'll never let it go!" Zira said as she prepared for her attack. "This is for you, Scar!" She lunged for Simba. That's when Kiara jumped in front of her, in effort to save her father. They both tumbled down the cliff.  
  
It got to a point where Kiara had caught herself, but Zira hadn't. Zira was now hanging onto the side of the cliff. She was terrified, but desperately trying not to show it.  
  
The water broke past the logs and was filling up fast. Before Zira knew it, she was hanging helplessly over a flowing river. And she was slipping further down.  
  
Kiara was witnessing her, as one of Zira's arms slipped and she almost fell.  
  
"Zira, give me your paw," she said, reaching out.  
  
Zira responded with anger as she tried to claw at it.  
  
"Zira, come on," Kiara pleaded.  
  
She took a look at the raging river below her, and continued to hang on. She was dangerously slipping further and further.  
  
"I'll help you,"  
  
*Don't want you hand this time I'll save myself Maybe I'll wake up for once Not tormented daily defeated by you*  
  
Zira's expression was of fear as she tried her last attempt at climbing up. But she knew it was too late. She knew that the furious water beneath her held her fate.  
  
Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom I'm dying again  
  
And she fell.  
  
Struggling for air. Fighting to get to the surface. She couldn't let it happen. This couldn't be the end.  
  
*I'm going under Drowning in you I'm falling forever I've got to break through  
  
I'm going under*  
  
This went on for what seemed like hours. The river pushed her, as she struggled against it.  
  
She thought about giving up. Letting the water rise above her. Embracing death. She stopped moving and felt her body sinking as she closed her eyes.  
  
"Zira," she heard in her head.  
  
It was Scar.  
  
*Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies So I don't know what's real and what's not*  
  
Impossible. It couldn't be Scar.  
  
"Zira, don't give up," it said again.  
  
Her eyes opened suddenly. 'Don't give up' was repeating in her head. Then she realized the voice was Scar. He was in her conscience.  
  
She, again struggled to reach the surface. Doing so, she realized how far she let herself fall. And wondered how she could let herself give up.  
  
*Always confusing the thoughts in my head  
  
So I can't trust myself anymore I'm dying again*  
  
How could she give up? She had to survive. For herself, for Scar. She fought again, for what seemed an eternity. Vowing not to give up.  
  
*I'm going under Drowning in you I'm falling forever I've got to break through*  
  
The she spotted it. A floating log. Zira, with all her might, fought against the river to get to it. It was her only hope. She grabbed it with her claws, clenching her teeth as the water pushed her around. She wasn't going to let go.  
  
The river calmed. It was not rushing furiously anymore, but peacefully flowing.  
  
Zira, breathlessly flung herself onto the log for more support. She perked her ears up, noticing the change in the water.  
  
Then she saw before her, land. She was going to make it. She had won. The childlike smile on her face quickly transformed into an evil grin as she climbed onto the grass.  
  
*So go on and scream Scream at me, I'm so far away I won't be broken again I've got to breathe I can't keep going under*  
  
She shook off the wetness from her fur, shivering a bit.  
  
She was alive.  
  
Zira started thinking. Thinking about how Scar had given her the strength to go when she felt all was lost. He now lived in her head.  
  
Then Kovu. He loved the princess. How could he betray her like that?  
  
She growled to herself.  
  
'Simba' was all she could think. In her mind, he was the blame for everything.  
  
And with that, Zira walked away. She walked away from the river that almost marked her death. In her mind, only one word.  
  
Revenge. 


End file.
